Konoha's Retribution
by Bonesboy15
Summary: AD/AU. At a young age, Naruto committed a horrible act, causing him to be sent to Konoha's Asylum for the Insane. A few years later on a routine check-up, he broke out. Now on the run, Naruto must do two things: Protect the Will of Fire and get revenge on those that wronged him. Will Konoha be able to stop him? Or will he bring the Ninja world to its knees?


**AN: In honor of the end of the Dark Knight trilogy (which I now own on Blu-Ray), I bring to you my second DC/Naruto fic. Worlds reversed, characters merged, and a dark Naruto. Please...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Batman.**

**Konoha's Retribution**

* * *

It was a rainy night for the inhabitants of the Konoha Asylum for the Insane. KAI, as it was abbreviated across the Elemental Nations, was the most notorious Asylum due to the fact that its occupants were easily the most dangerous people on the planet, bar none. Not even the Bloody Mist could claim superiority in this instance, not that they would want to. The other Great Villages were more than willing to let the 'Tree-Huggers' have the facility and all those locked within.

The security was top notch, and there had yet to be a single successful escape...save for early on in the beginning when a certain ex-clan head tried to kill the Shodai with a certain Biju. Nevertheless, the cages within the Asylum had seals upon seals engraved in the walls, all of which kept the sentenced from attempting to use any type of jutsu on the guards. Hoots and hollers of the insane filled the western halls as a robed old man walked through, barely glancing at the inhabitants on his left trying to get his attention.

The old man looked older than he was, appearing a tired seventy when in reality he was more along the age of sixty. The old man wore a white and red robe, ceremonial attire for the leader of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Atop his head was a pyramid-like hat, with matching coloration to his robe, and in his mouth was a lit pipe. His eyes were steeled and his stance was tensed.

"Hey, hey! It's the Old Man! How ya doin', Sandy? Come for a visit? Ooo, you've come to see _him_ haven't you? Such a kind old man... He-he-he," a pasty skinned man behind a glass wall asked as said man started to pass his cell. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stopped walking and looked at the inmate.

His filthy hair was a nasty green, falling to the top of his shoulders in a mess; his amber eyes, while hidden in the coal black make-up smeared on around them, had hints of insanity flickering within them, easily spotted by the veteran leader; then there was his scarred face, two thin lines hidden by the red, painted-on smile. He wore a purple straight jacket, the sleeves fastening over his hands to restrain them, and short white pants that looked like they hadn't been swapped for a longer set in quite a while. His yellow teeth contrasted hideously with his white skin, which was either due to his heritage or the lack of seeing daylight in over twenty years.

"Jouka," Hiruzen greeted with a stiff nod as his eyes hardened, "Are you...being good?"

"Being good? Being _good_? HA! Old Man, I'm going to get a parole hearing in _seventy_ years because of how good I am!" Jouka cackled out before humming, "I think, hehe, the first thing I'll do on my night on the town...will be to visit my lovely, little Dango-chan!"

"...Goodbye Mitarashi-san," Sarutobi sighed out as he walked away. He ended it there in order to keep from being drawn in to a mind game with the insane 'clown' that terrorized the Nations before the Third War. He was also the uncle of one of his rising Chunin, who had enough on her mind let alone know that her 'uncle' was thinking about her.

"Aww...Come back and listen to my jokes Old Man! They'll _kill_ you! You might just _die_ from laughing! Or a heart attack, whichever comes first. Hehehe...Hahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" Jouka's insane laughter filled the halls and Sarutobi repressed a shiver at the base of his spine.

The next cell he came across made the Sandaime pause.

"And what do I owe this visit, Hiruzen?" asked a heavily bandaged man seated in a meditative position. He was missing his right arm, so only his left arm sat in his lap. This was Danzo Shimura, former leader of a rouge group of specialized ninja known as ROOT. He is also a brilliant man, well educated in science, politics and warfare. Some guards knew him as the 'Immortal Warhawk', due to his now infamous crimes that would be remembered for centuries to come.

"I wished merely to see how you are doing without sensei's DNA," Hiruzen said with a small smile as the man stiffened, "Perhaps even offer you a quaint game of chess?"

Danzo's one eye remained closed as he smirked in response, "You would risk me being rescued by my ROOT?"

The Hokage felt his eyes narrow, "The _cult_ you once led has been disbanded."

"Hm...I'll have to pass on that game, then. Good day, Hokage-_sama_," Danzo dismissed the man, returning to his meditation. Sarutobi frowned and continued to eye his former rival with a scrutinizing gaze before leaving. Hiruzen thought about the former councilman's crime, failing to disband the black ops group known as ROOT despite it being a Kage's order, taking black-listed missions from the Hokage's secure vault and kidnapping several orphans and brainwashing them to give him their absolute loyalty. As if that wasn't enough, the man had the gull to surgically attach an arm forged from his deceased sensei's genetics and implant the slaughtered Uchiha clan eye within it. It was only because of his sway in the village's politics that the man was alive today.

Personally, Hiruzen wanted to execute the wannabe 'immortal assassin'.

The next cell the Hokage stopped in front of had a woman seated behind the glass, humming as she trimmed a bonsai tree with her chakra. Once he had cleared his throat, the woman looked up and gave a sneer, "Ugh, it's _you_. What do you want now, Old _Man_?"

"A pleasure to see you as well, Tsuta," deadpanned the elderly leader before he changed his tone to a lighter one, "You know, your niece's birthday just passed and she was mighty upset that she wasn't given a new plant."

Tsuta's face became a frown and she placed the plant aside before glaring at the Hokage, "Had you not stopped me from protecting Hashirama-sama's children, I would have gladly given my darling niece, Ino, her gift."

"Killing the contractors and shinobi in Training Ground 44 while they were building a tower isn't protecting the Forest, Tsuta," Sarutobi sighed out, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Hiruzen stopped to look at the former jonin. She hesitated before going to her raised bed, reaching under it and pulling out a small potted flower. Going to the slot on her cell, Tsuta put the flower in the door, closing it and letting the Hokage take it. The ex-Konohagakure jonin gave a small smile, "The boy needs to appreciate life more. Give him this. Tell him I said hello."

"...As expected from the _Okaasan no Ha_," chuckled out the old Kage as he took the flower, "I'll put it in his room when I get there. Anything else?"

"Just get out of my presence, _Man_," Tsuta scowled out, crossing her arms as the Hokage left.

* * *

"Halt," The ANBU captain positioned outside of the largest cell in the entire Asylum ordered with a raised hand. Sarutobi sighed sadly and stopped walking, giving the flower to another ANBU before raising his arms as a Frog masked ANBU scanned him with glowing hands. The ANBU captain, wearing a Hawk mask, waited patiently as his subordinate scanned the Hokage.

Frog stepped back and released his jutsu before nodding to his superior. Hawk nodded back before looking at the Hokage and bowing, "A thousand apologies, Hokage-sama."

"Please, save it Hawk," Sarutobi sighed out as he waved the apology off. He stood outside of the large metal door and looked it over. Posted on either side was a blank masked ANBU, standing at attention, but it was the small source of chakra that got his attention. Flaring his own and dispelling a small genjutsu revealed a small white tag. The Hokage instantly removed the tag and his face turned sour when a large black text was revealed on the door.

"Hawk," Hiruzen started, his ire growing, "Who wrote _this_?"

The kanji was that for 'Demon Child'.

Hawk looked up at the Kanji before looking at the two blank masked ANBU. He pointed to the one on the left with a hidden scowl, "You. You know the law."

The ANBU said nothing. Hawk kept his position before suddenly snapping his extended hand's fingers. The other blank masked ANBU acted, leaping at his teammate and shoving him to the dirt. The mask was ripped off, revealing a dark haired man with a scowl on his face.

"You failed us, Hokage-sama!" he spat as he struggled against the ANBU's grip, "You...You let that _thing_ live! After what _it_ did to those people? Those innocent-!"

"Those _people_," interrupted the blank masked ANBU before he coughed, "Those _people_ were anything _but_ innocent!"

"Demon lover!" Accused the unmasked ANBU, "You fell for that kitsune's illusion just as the Hokage did! I'm warning the couns-Grk...!"

"The law is still active, _fool_," The other Blank hissed from behind his mask before pulling out his kunai from the man's throat, "I'll be sure to tell Ami you died in action."

"F-F-Fuck...Y-y-you..."

Famous last words.

"I want the door cleaned," Sarutobi said, narrowing his eyes on Hawk, "And this is the last time I'll allow you to pick your subordinates without looking over _all_ of their files."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Hawk said with a nod, "Gomen'nasai."

"I thought we cleaned out the Civilians' personal ANBU," the Hokage murmured before sighing and asking the inevitable, "How is he doing?"

Hawk kept quiet as two more ANBU removed the deceased man from the hall and Blank cleaned the ground with a small water technique. When the door started to open, Hawk spoke, "The Warden grounded him...Again."

"On what charges this time?" Sarutobi asked with a frown.

"Breaking another Inmate," Hawk said as they watched the door rise into the ceiling, "Physically and mentally. It was during his latest outing in the Yard. Fortunately, he was in the right, unfortunately, it was a political prisoner."

"Ah...What's the severity of the punishment?"

"Two days, no Yard. Nothing too serious."

"Hm. Did he tap into _it_ again?"

"Sir," Hawk whispered as the door fully opened and the dim lights brightened, "He's fully _merged_ with _it_. Remember?"

Sarutobi said nothing as he began to walk forward, heading into the large cell. His eyes scanned the room, which was rather Spartan and plain with one desk, a bed, and a toilet, before they landed on a young ten-year-old boy. His blonde hair had been shaved to the scalp, thin lines revealing still healing scars over his head. His skin was unnaturally tanned, a possible inheritance from his mother's side of his family. Like most of the other inmates, the boy was trim and fit as they had little to do outside of their sessions with Inoichi and Yoshino other than physical exercise. The young boy had the most peculiar markings on his cheeks, due to being the host of one of the most frightening creatures in all of known reality. His eyes were altered after becoming one with his tenant's tainted chakra; where they were once a rich ocean blue, now they were a dark blood red.

Like other inmates, the boy was restrained, but his imprisonment seemed more extreme. Rather than a straight jacket, he had shackles on his ankles and wrists, all connected to the floor or ceiling and a strange chakra-restricting vest devised by the ANBU R&D department. The most curious restraining device was the one that was placed over his mouth. Four straps went around the underside of his jaw and up between his eyes to meet in the back of his head. The guard over his mouth had several tubes jutting over it, giving him the look of a roaring creature.

Metallic breathing reached Sarutobi's ears and he knew the boy was now trying to get his attention. Sadness struck the leader's heart, as he knew that the mouth-guard changed the boy's voice, now enhancing the fear many felt whenever they associated themselves with him. His voice was deeper because of the guard, scratchier and to be honest, downright demonic.

"_To what do I owe this visit...Jiji?_" Sarutobi looked up to the boy's eyes, knowing how much he hated the device over his face. Setting the plant down on the lone windowsill in the room, the Sandaime then turned to the chained boy, frowning heavily as he did.

"An old man can't come visit a child out of kindness?" he asked curiously. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"_Kindness...More like you wish to ensure my loyalty. If you truly cared for me, you would try to have my __**sentence**__ shortened._"

Sarutobi felt a wince coming and repressed it. The boy was right, as one of the reasons he came was to ensure that the young inmate was that he was loyal to the village. Even if it was a begrudging loyalty, the old Hokage would accept it. Though his true reason for coming was to check on him, as he was once a light in his life.

A light that was put out as soon as he was locked away for simply defending himself.

"_Although..._" Hiruzen eyed the boy as his narrowed eyes lightened slightly, "_You did order my guards to have my door cleaned. That shows some sort of compassion, I suppose._"

"Your comprehension is getting better," the Hokage noted as he looked around the room before spotting a lump in the bed. Curious, he moved to investigate, before looking at the boy when the twinkle of a chain link got his attention. His eyes had narrowed once again and his body was tense.

"May I?" Sarutobi asked as he gestured to the bed. The boy eyed the Kage wearily before nodding curtly. Sarutobi nodded in response before resuming his investigation and pulled out a book. A book that hadn't been seen in this village in over ten years. As soon as his brain made the connection, the Hokage's eyes widened and he rounded on the boy.

"Where did you get this?" Sarutobi asked quietly, holding the book out to the masked child's face, "Naruto! Tell me who gave this to you!"

"_I was under the impression __**you**__ left it for me,_" grumbled the now identified Naruto, "_But now it seems that I was wrong._"

Sarutobi frowned and looked back at the book. It was worn out and battered, and upon opening the cover, there was an inscription. A short letter from the boy's parents, whose identities were once secret to all, including Naruto himself. Now that Naruto knew though, Sarutobi wondered how much this would change their relationship.

"_I don't blame you, you know_." His voice made the old Hokage look back to the blonde curiously. He swore he saw the boy smirk beneath his mouth-guard, if the twinkle in his ruby irises were any indication, "_Just imagine how much Iwa would pay to have me killed? Or worse yet; captured._"

A siren suddenly started to blare and Hiruzen stood abruptly as the cell door was shut with a slam. He went to the door and banged on it with one fist, "Hawk! ANBU! What's going on out there?"

Naruto chuckled, his deep metallic voice once again getting the Hokage's attention.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi said wearily, "W-What's so funny?"

"_Yamanaka-san has been starting rigorous therapy sessions lately. I overheard him mention to an ANBU that it was sooner than he wanted. Do I scare you, _Jiji_?_" the shaved blonde suddenly asked the village leader around his chuckles, "_Am I a monster to be slain in __**your**__ eyes?_"

Confused by the sudden question and worried by the silence outside of the cell, the Hokage shook his head, "Of course not, Naruto. Why-Why do you ask?"

He saw the boy's eyes give an apologetic flash before he got a response, "_A pity. It would make this much easier on you if you did._"

"Make what easier? Naruto, what are you talking about?" the Hokage was slowly slipping into his own personal stance as a precaution. Although he was a child, Sarutobi knew that Naruto, given the chance, would kill _anyone_ in his way.

He showed this the first time he was sent to isolation. Ten inmates died, and all the young boy had in his hand afterwards was a plastic, bloodied spork.

"_Just so you know, Jiji,_" his voice was followed by the sounds of chains falling to the ground and shackles being undone, "_This is **not** your fault._"

"Naruto...What are you going to do?" The old Kage asked wearily as he saw the boy unstrapping his vest. A wave of pure chakra escaped from the blonde's body and his muscles flexed slightly. The Hokage grunted as a malicious and downright evil aura passed over him. Around the blonde, a red aura started to appear, and three tails appeared behind him.

"_...I'm going to do exactly what you want me to do,_" Naruto replied with a small chuckle, "_I'm going to punish those who wish to threaten the Will of Fire._"

"Naruto..." Sarutobi whispered as his eyes widened and he fell to his knees. Naruto's eyes lightened somewhat as he stepped towards the elder.

"_I'll save purging Konohagakure no Sato of threats for later,_" Naruto mused as the door was suddenly thrown open. Forcing himself to turn around, Sarutobi scowled when he saw Hawk along with a large reptilian creature.

"Uzumaki," Hawk said with a nod before sand dropped from his head and slowly fell, revealing a short redheaded boy near Naruto's age. The boy wore brown pants and had the marks of an insomniac as well as a tattoo on his forehead reading love. Not to mention the straightjacket of an inmate to the Sunagakure Asylum for the Insane, SAI. The large reptile had no such identifying symbols, but it did wear torn pants.

"_Sabaku_," Naruto nodded back before looking at the Hokage and speaking after a long pause, "_Goodbye Jiji._"

"Naruto!" The Sandaime called out to the boy before the sand that surrounded them started to whip around their forms. Sarutobi felt his body go limp as he remembered what the boy had said.

_Punish those who threaten...Oh Kami!_ The old Kage pushed himself to his feet and ran out of the cell, ignoring the blood-splattered forms of the guards that were posted outside the door. The Kage absentmindedly charged through the facility, nearly bulldozing the head examiner Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Hokage-sama!" Inoichi said as the man maneuvered around him with agility most men his age wouldn't be capable of. The Kage glanced at the corner of his eyes at the man, prompting him to continue, "I was in the midst of a session with Kiraga when the sirens went off. Most of the inmates are still in their cells, I have the guards scouring the grounds. Pardon me but I have to ask: just what the _Hell_ is going on?"

"It's the worst case scenario, Inoichi-san," Sarutobi replied before they rounded a corner and both men paled. A gaping hole in the wall before them allowed the two men to see a large cloud of sand fly away. Though the reason they were pale was not that, it was what had been painted on the Monument of the Hokage.

_**RETRIBUTION IS COMING!**_

"Uzumaki Naruto...has escaped."

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
